<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alcoholic punch and old feelings by Dragon_Chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829494">Alcoholic punch and old feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Chan/pseuds/Dragon_Chan'>Dragon_Chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Drinking &amp; Talking, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, House Party, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Chan/pseuds/Dragon_Chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 8 years of not seeing each other. What will happen when they do see one another at a party. Will old feelings arise. 8 Years is a long time. Ikarishipping, Warning Lemon (Suck at summaries, but story is good)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Shinji | Paul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Old Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I write this a few years ago and posted it on Fanfiction so the writing is my older writing style but it's also one of my favouries too :) This was also my first and only writing in a mature content so hopefully it's to your liking. </p><p>The Lemon is in the second chapter, so this one is really the introduction but awesome to read I promise.  <br/>I would advise that people under the legal age should not read the second chapter but the first one you my do so.<br/>I own nothing of the characters but only the plot of the story.<br/>Hope you guys like x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 8 years since she last saw him and his dark cold eyes that made every part of her body go limp with excitement and joy. He was never a person that started a conversation or would he ever speak to her but she has always had this feeling that he would acknowledge her in each time of there meetings, but he never did. He would make snide comments to her friends and for that she was always angry at him for being so inconsiderate for others feelings but that was what made him the guy he was. She never knew why he was like that but there was a mystery that she really wanted to find out in him.</p><p>The reason she was so drawn to him was not his attitude or his harshness but his determination to be the best and nothing was standing his way to get it. She loved that about him and she really wanted to say something to him but then would he listen? Or would he simply push her away and tell her she was nothing but a lousy Co-ordinator. She had memorised a planned out script in her head for what she would say to him but whenever she got the chance to say it her mouth become dry and words were muddled into mush within her brain. Every night she mentally hit herself for being such a coward for not saying a few simple words, but really were they? Those words could change her life and possibly her interaction with him. Would he accept them? Or would he walk away and say nothing?</p><p>When her journey was over with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh, she was so sad that she would be leaving the best friends she would ever have and starting her own journey by herself. The other reason she was so upset to be going to a new place was that she would never see his purple hair and cobalt eyes that she loved so much. She knew that he would never travel back to Hoenn as he competed in that league and it would have been a waste of his time to do it again. So she decided that she would have to move on and concentrate on her own goals instead of a dead-end infatuation. It was hard at first for her but in time the help of her friends and Pokémon she got back on track and he was now placed to the back of her mind away from her distraction.</p><p>It was now 8 years since she travelled around Sinnoh with Ash and Brock. She exchanged emails with them regularly with catch up on the new happenings and new Pokémon they have captured. Ash started a journey to Unova and met new friends, Cilan and Iris. Brock became a Pokémon Doctor and doing quite well for himself.</p><p>When she got an email saying that Ash was in the finals for the Indigo Plateau (he re-entered again) she was over the moon that his victory was so close to him and his dream would come true. She was on the next flight over to watch him battle his way for the wait for 8 years to achieve his goal. The battle was incredible as he improved a lot over the years and his Pokémon were so much stronger than she could ever imagine. Battle after battle of intense fighting and skill, Ash became the victor and she couldn't be happier for him. The girl that was most happy was in fact Misty, to which Dawn met a few days before the battle and she had to say that she was a lovely girl and kept Ash inline over his stupidity. After that they became a couple when he realised his feelings after 8 years and asked Misty out, to which she said yes.</p><p>When the ceremony finished and Ash and his Pokémon were placed on the wall of fame and crowned Pokémon champion of Kanto, Mrs Ketchum decided it would be great to hold a party for her son for his accomplishment and what better way than a major house party!</p><p>The party would be held a few days later and Dawn thought that she would keep her contests on hold for the time being and celebrate Ash's victory with him. She needed a break anyway, she had been working so hard for the past few months a break would do her good from her last contest which didn't go the way she wanted.<br/>To when the day finally came Dawn decided that she would dress up for this special occasion. She brought a spaghetti strap black dress that was clinging to her figure all the way to the tops of her knees. Over the past years Dawn has become curvier then when she was 10 and that she had something to show off and that her dress did that very well. Her hair was longer to which she decided that the discard of her clips would be a good choice for her outfit and that she needed a change because now that she was older and no longer a child.</p><p>As she approached the door with a bottle of champagne in hand, she knocked and waited for someone to open the door. Footsteps where heard and the door was opened by Ash himself. He was wearing a black collared shirt and smart jeans with nicely polished shoes. His hat was not there as his hair was combed which was probably being nagged by Misty to do so. Pikachu was there on his shoulder like always.</p><p>"Hi Dawn nice to see you. You look nice." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and blush was intent on his face. Dawn knew it was hard for him to say a compliment of what a girl looked nice in and knew that is was something he was getting used to.</p><p>"Oh thank you Ash. You look nice to. I guess the hair is Misty's doing" she chuckled and handed the champagne to him.</p><p>"Oh thanks. Yeah it took her at least half an hour to comb it, I guess over the years of wearing a hat you forget to do it and it gets knotted".</p><p>"You know I have told you for years to brush your hair but you never listened but now you're in a relationship I guess you have to listen to your girlfriend" Dawn smiled at him and he returned it.</p><p>"Yes and if I didn't I would never hear the end of it. You wouldn't believe what happened last time I didn't, I still get nightmares" he shivered to the thought of Misty and her punishments towards him but he still loved her.</p><p>"Haha I could believe that. Could I come in, it's a bit cold out here" Dawn shivered to the cold. "Oh yeh of course, sorry. If you would like a drink there are some in the kitchen and there is a food table in the living room where my mother has set up a mini dance floor" Ash moved to the side so Dawn could walk into the hallway "Thanks". </p><p>She noticed that a few people where here already, like Brock, Misty, Professor Oak, Gary, Cilan, Iris, May, Drew and a few other people that Dawn hadn't seen before. She did notice that a few of the gym leaders had attended as well; I guess like her they needed a break and she didn't blame them.</p><p>Dawn walked in to the kitchen to get a drink. When she was in there she saw that Mrs Ketchum was in the middle of making something in a large bowl. Dawn was intrigued to know what she was doing and she seemed to be having fun making it. She was pouring in juices and what seemed to be alcohol within this bowl.</p><p>"Hi Mrs Ketchum what are you doing" Delia looked up from what she was doing and smiled at Dawn. "Oh, hi Dawn dear. I'm making a punch bowl. Would like to try some, I need someone to taste it to let me know if it's good or not" Dawn looked around the bowl of all the contents of this said punch was made of. There were bottles of Vodka, Gin and Malibu, then cartons Orange Juice and Cranberry. Dawn didn't like the fact that she would be a guinea pig for Delia's experiment but she pushed her weariness aside and nodded to say it was ok for Delia to pour her a glass.</p><p>As Delia poured some punch for Dawn and handed the glass to her, Dawn held the glass close to her nose and gave it a sniff before she tried the substance. Dawn's nose wrinkled to the smell of the intoxicating scent of the mixes of alcohol and the different juices that she would have never put together if it was a soft drink. She saw in the corner of her eye Mrs Ketchum waiting intently for her to try the punch she made. Dawn took a deep breath and downed the contents of what was in the cup. Her first instinct was to choke as there was so much alcohol in it that it overrode the juice that was the whole purpose to what would make it taster then inhaling pure alcohol but after a few seconds she could get the full effects of the aftertaste and the juice was now taking dominance of the punch.</p><p>Dawn made some tasting sounds with her mouth and looked at her cup "you know it's not half bad! After a few of these I don't think you would notice any alcohol in it" Delia's face lit up and clapped her hands with excitement. "In that case Dawn I'll make another two bowls" Dawn's eyes widened to the comment and thought why make another two bowls when the contents of this one could make the entire household drunk off a few glasses. She didn't question her though as she seemed to be having a good time making drinks for Ash's friends. If it were her mother there wouldn't be alcohol within the house, she despised it so much that she didn't like Dawn drinking it. It's good that she is in a whole another region.</p><p>"Ok but before I go could I get a refill" Delia smiled and poured Dawn another glass and continued back to making the other two punch bowls. Dawn wondered off in to the living room to catch up with everyone she hadn't seen in a while and get the new gossip that she hadn't read in the her weekly magazine.</p><p>After an hour of taking to May and her new contest combinations, she could feel her drink was now working on her and infatuating her brain but the feeling felt incredible and gave her new confidence to do anything she wanted but wouldn't as she didn't want to make a fool of herself in her friend's home. As May was continuing talking to her like she didn't notice she was in fact not listening, Dawn heard the door go and Ash walked up to answer it.</p><p>At that point her heart skipped a beat when she noticed someone standing in that doorway that she hadn't seen in years. He still had his long purple hair that she loved and glad that he didn't change it. He was taller then the last time she saw him and looked more muscular and Dawn had to stop herself from jumping out of her seat to jump him, stupid confidence alcohol! He was wearing a dark blue shirt, black designer jeans and blue Vans. There he was, Paul, standing there talking to Ash doing nothing but occupying her mind with inappropriate thoughts. Dawn's mouth was watering from these thoughts of him in nothing but the bed sheets. She had to shake her head to get back into the land of the possible and knew that it would never happen as he didn't know she existed or could possibly like her in that way.</p><p>Paul was now walking into the kitchen and her eyes couldn't move from him as she was so mesmerised by his coolness and his mystery as she was brought back to her childhood and her infatuation towards him. She had thought her feelings for him had gone long ago but with one look of him they came flooding back and crashed down on her like a giant wave. She didn't notice that May was now giving her a weird look and followed her line of vision to what she was looking at.</p><p>"Erm, earth to Dawn. Are you ok?" May said with worry and concern for her friend. She didn't get a glimpse to what Dawn had been looking at but it had to be something more amazing than the description of her new combinations that the blue haired girl wanted to hear for months.</p><p>"er…yea I'm fine just getting a little tipsy. I think I'll go and get a glass of water" May nodded and hoped her friend would be ok. Alcohol was something new for Dawn and that May had been drinking it for the past year now so she knew her limits and her body got used to the effects of it. As she watched her friend head off to the kitchen, May decided that she was going to find her rival and love interest to get him to finally admit his feelings for her, the idiot!</p><p>Dawn was back in the kitchen proceeding to get a glass of water when she saw that Paul was around the punch bowl filling his glass with the contents. With all thoughts of getting glass of water out of her mind, she walked over the bowl and got herself another helping of the alcohol fruit punch. She thought if she was to get the water she needed then that would have made her weak and to Paul weaklings where nothing he cared about.</p><p>As she was doing this Paul glanced over to her but in doing so trying not to make it seem he was interested or in fact wanted a conversation with this girl. Looking at her there was an inkling feeling in him saying that he new this girl somewhere and they have in fact had a somewhat conversation before. She was beautiful; he couldn't deny that even if his 10 year old self within him told him to keep his head out of the gutter. She had lovely long blue hair and perfect figure to which he was all about perfection. Her dress was revealing enough to grab his attention from her face that of her perfect assets. He shook his head of his dirty thought of someone he hardly knew and thought it might have been a good idea to head off somewhere else to break into a distraction. Before he had a chance this girl wanted to talk to him.</p><p>"So erh… Paul you and Ash get along now…that's good" He could she that this girl was fiddling with her cup and not looking at him like he had done something to her for her not to look at his face. What could he have done for her to act this way? He didn't know her did he? But he had thought that he might have possibly seen this girl before. Paul was taught to answer questions that where given to him out of politeness. "Yes we have been in contact for a few years now but only one email a year. I'm not into the whole friendly chitchat thing" He noticed that she smiled a bit and the fear of him that he possibly hurt her in some way disappeared.</p><p>"Oh that's good. So…how have you been?" Dawn sipped her cup and finally looked into the eyes of her old crush for the first time in years. She still could feel the connection towards him that she had thought went years ago but here they were playing with her heartstrings again.</p><p>"Ok I guess. Just figuring out where to go next" She nodded knowing the feeling of trying to figure out where to go next on your journey to become the best Pokémon master or that of a Co-ordinator when there where not many places to visit that you hadn't done before.</p><p>Still looking at her still trying to figure out who this girl was his brain was working overtime trying to place this girl in his past memories. She may have not been that important to him if he couldn't even remember her name but she knew his so in sometime in his past they have crossed paths and spoken before.</p><p>Dawn took another sip of her drink and sighed over the realisation that Paul didn't know who she was. If he did he wouldn't have been so calm in answering her back and would have made a more of a rude or sly comment. Maybe he just forgot, 8 years was a long time and people change in appearance, so when two people meet again they may have not recognised each other. Dawn was hoping this was the case because her heart couldn't bear to think that he didn't know who she was and that he never really liked her for to be remembered.</p><p>"Yes I know I have travelled to 4 regions for contests and had to do a round loop again just to carry on" Only Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh held contests, so it was hard for a Co-ordinator to find new places to compete in Grand Festivals but Dawn made do with that as she loved being a Co-ordinator so much that she would continue to do a loop around those 4 regions just to keep her going.</p><p>Something in Paul's brain triggered when she said contests. He never really liked contests so he never liked talking to Co-ordinators but she knew him and he had spoken to her before, a Co-ordinator but when? So he decided to get her another look over to trigger something else within his brain to get the answer to who this girl was that was talking to him. She had blue hair and eyes, not that common together. Also she had lovely pink blossomed skin that had no marks or scars showing that she looked after herself and that she didn't like combat battles, of course she was a Co-ordinator. Why does the colour pink come to his mind when he thinks of this girl?</p><p>"A Co-ordinator huh?" This was meant to be said in his mind to figure her out but it came out as a whisper and by the look of her face she heard him.<br/>"Yes a Co-ordinator! Do you have a problem with what I do!" she didn't want to get angry with him as they hadn't spoken in years but she knew he never liked Co-ordinators and the way he said it was that he was analysing her.</p><p>"I have never liked Co-ordinating but I wouldn't discriminate what you do it's your choice to do what you want" That anger of hers he remembered quite clearly and she would do it quite often in his past. So he needed to ask a question that he could quite possibly get hit for but he needed to know.</p><p>"I have a question as this has been bugging me but who are you?" That's it her anger grew and grew. She didn't care that she liked him; at this point he needed to be yelled at for being so inconsiderate of not remembering her name. She knew that he didn't know who she was but didn't want to believe it. In some respect she was happy that he didn't say it sooner, like he would have 8 years ago.</p><p>"The name is Dawn! D-A-W-N! I met you 8 years ago with Ash and Brock. I was the girl that likes Co-ordinating and had a Piplup as my starter Pokémon." Now he remembers Dawn, the bubbly pink loving Coordinator that flared up at him for not knowing who she was, just like now. A smirk become on his face as the realisation of now he knew who the fact she was. He loved making fun of her to get her angry just to see her cheeks flare up bright red with rage, it made his day every time he could get a girl to act like that.<br/>"Right, Troublesome I remember now" Paul said calmly. Dawn's face got brighter and brighter with more rage towards Paul. Didn't she just say that her name was Dawn not Troublesome? Why did she like him so much when he was being such an ass!</p><p>"No the name is Dawn! It's only four letters to remember, it's not that hard!" she slammed her drink on the kitchen surface causing some of the contents to spill over the worktop and also the floor.</p><p>Why was she getting worked up over a name? Why was it so important to her that he got it right? He raised his left eyebrow in confusion to figure what and why she was so worked up about it. Now he knew who she was, they haven't seen each other in years and it was common for people to forget names over time when you hadn't seen each other for so long. Plus she has changed so much that it was hard for him to recognise her anyway.</p><p>"No it's not hard but why should you care what I say your name is?" Dawn paused for a moment and swallowed a lump in her throat as she couldn't figure out how to answer that. To him she shouldn't care as they weren't friends but she didn't want to tell him that she had a crush on him for how many years it was, he would never accept.<br/>"Erm… well…you see…" she took a deep breath to regain the loss of composter she lost to finish the sentence "…it's rude to call people something other than their name!" she sighed in relief as she found something to say other than what she wanted to.</p><p>"Sorry but I think Troublesome works better for you" he smirked at her and took a sip of his drink. He crinkled his nose to the strong tasting of alcohol but continued to drink it. He has had stronger drinks before but this was the strongest punch he has ever tasted. Paul was surprised that with the short conversation they had Dawn had drunk two cups full and still standing, for that he had respect for her.</p><p>"What so you mean I'm troublesome!" she shouted at him and downed the other cup full quickly than she poured it in. Paul chuckled at her boisterousness and her lack manners of being a Coordinator; he thought they were elegant and soft. Nope not Dawn.</p><p>"What ever gave you that idea?" He was toying with her now to get more reaction out of her because he had to admit this was so much better than talking to strangers and being bored to death. Here he could talk to a girl that couldn't control her anger and disrespecting her elegance as a Coordinator. Yup so much more fun. Plus the up side is that she was beautiful at the same time even though he didn't want to admit it but she was. It was not everyday a beautiful girl came to talk to him because most of the time they were scared of him and his sneer remarks.</p><p>"Ahh! It doesn't matter you jerk! All I wanted to do was have a conversation with you but I can see that is impossible. So bye!" Dawn turned her heels to head back into the living room to talk to May and get the combination secrets again and so she could get away from him. As she was about to move forward, Dawn was grabbed by her right arm and was turned around to face him.</p><p>For some odd reason he liked talking to her and that now that she was leaving he didn't like it. He wanted to get to know her more even if he had to be nice to do it. His brother had been bugging him lately to why he didn't have friends or a girlfriend for that matter. Well most of the time he didn't have time for friends as they got in the way of his training. Also he didn't look at girls in that way of dating as they where far too annoying with them screeching at everything cute and that wasn't for him and just put him off. But this girl right here in front of him was pretty, nice and she threw everything she had at him like no girl had done to him before. She had guts and stamina to argue with him and he liked it.<br/>Dawn gave him a hard stare to motion for him to let go but he wouldn't budge. He was staring at her like he wanted to say something to her. "Yes what is it!" she said harshly. He let go of her arm and cleared his throat. "Sorry" It was more softly than what he wanted, because it made him sound weak and pathetic and that was something he never wanted to be.</p><p>Dawn's eyes widened to the shock that Paul actually apologised to her. Normally he would give her a 'Whatever' or 'what do I care' in the harsh tones he was so used to using but this was a 'sorry' and from how low it sounded he actually meant it!</p><p>"OMG did you just apologise to me" Paul started to blush at his weakness, he hated it so much that he disliked to even admit sometimes that he was even wrong. In this case though he wanted to say that he was sorry, he didn't like the look of her hurt face when he was being an intolerable jerk. He has grown up over the years even if his 10 year old self hated it.</p><p>"Yes but I'm not doing it often so don't get used to it!" Dawn didn't care that it was a once in a lifetime thing, she was so glad that she could of heard this one first hand. She giggled to him and his embarrassment but kept her laughter to a low as it might anger him that she would even find it cute, he wouldn't like that.<br/>"Of course I wouldn't expect anything else from you" He smirked at her liking the fact she knew what he was all about and that made him more intrigued in her, she was pretty, smart (in some sense) and knew what he was like. So he didn't have to hide anything from her, he could be himself and she would take it.</p><p>"Good"</p><p>"So I know we got off on the wrong foot over the years and now but I was wondering if you wanted to have a chat or something, you know to see how each of us had done over the 8 years" He was shocked, completely shocked that even after what he had done she still wanted to talk to him, to get to know him better. She was looking at him with her bright sparkling blue eyes, her cheeks where rosy red for a reason he didn't know and she was longing to hear an answer from him. He would be lying in saying that he didn't want to talk to her but he did! There was something that was stirring in the depth of his stomach that he had a need to know this girl and that there had been some feelings all along that he had ignored because of his younger self. When did this happen? He never liked a girl like that before; he would punish himself for doing so as it would have got in the way of his training and made him soft, something he has never wanted to be.</p><p>Dawn was staring at Paul with a hopeful expression that he would say yes and they would exchange stories of the years they haven't seen each other. Dawn knew it was a long shot to ask him but deep in her heart she knows there is a change in Paul that could possibly make him agree to it.</p><p>He hasn't said anything for a while maybe he doesn't want to talk to her, maybe she was wrong about him and that he found her a nuisance. Her heart was hurting because of all the thoughts that were running though her head of the possibilities of him saying no and never want to talk to her again. Wait he was staring at her but not in the way that she has a hindrance to him but with desire. He desired her but when?</p><p>"Sure. Let me get some more drink and then we can talk over on the sofa" He answered her and it was a yes. She had to keep inside the giddiness she was feeling at that precise moment as she didn't think it would be a good idea to let it out as he might change his mind.</p><p>"Sure I'll meet you there" He nodded. Dawn walked over to the sofa and thankfully thought that no one was sitting on it. She sat down and looked around the room at everyone enjoying themselves chatting to old friends, dancing and she saw some people playing drinking games. She was then distracted someone sitting on the sofa alongside of her. She was about to say 'this is taken' but when turned it was Paul with two drinks in his hand.</p><p>"Here I got you one as well. You did spill yours before, which was my fault" She blushed to his kindness; she took the drink out of his hand and muttered a 'thank you'.</p><p>"So what do you want to talk about?" He looked over to her sipping her drink and analysing her every move. She was so beautiful I was hard for him to be not weak around her and show his emotions. She breathed slowly and her hair flowed with every movement she took. Her eyes glistened to the lights that gave off in the room and pressed her lips together every time she was thinking of something to say. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and cursed himself for not realising it sooner.</p><p>"Erm you know how's training, gyms and over all you" She said glancing into his eyes waiting him to reply to her and fiddling with her drink with nervousness. Paul shrugged his shoulders "the same really, getting stronger everyday, gym battles are easier than ever and ok I guess. What about you and your contests?" Dawn was relieved that he was ok and his training was going well. She knew that gym battles had always been easy for him so she wasn't surprised to hear that. What shocked Dawn the most was that he wanted to hear about her contests, but he hated them? He asked her so she was guessing that he wanted to know other wise he wouldn't have said it.</p><p>"Well the other day I went this really cool looking contest hall and…"</p><p>This was when Paul started regretting asking her that stupid question. Why did he ask her about contests? She wouldn't shut up. On and on Dawn was going on about contest halls, Pokémon combinations and the famous coordinators she has met. Paul was even surprised in himself that he was taking it all in but he couldn't take it any more! She could possibly talk for the whole Sinnoh region with the way she wasn't taking a breath from some of it! He didn't know why he liked this girl? She was so different from him it was unreal but she was also not like the other girls he had met either, she was strong (from what he heard her talk about the contests she has won), she could also argue with him and she was beautiful. That was it she was a nice girl and she was the most incredible thing to him.</p><p>Before she could continue on her rant, he tapped her shoulder to break her out of her coordinating world and his becoming headache. She turned to look at him but before she had a chance to say something; he leaned in and placed his lips upon hers. She felt so soft and warm. He reacted by moving and deepening the kiss to passionate bliss and he was surprised that she was reacting to it.</p><p>One moment she was chatting about her new combinations to Paul to when he tapped her shoulder and shocked her with a kiss. Why did he do that? Was the alcohol affecting him that much that it was that was what was making him kiss her? He couldn't possibly like her, could he? But before she could question any more in her mind he deepened the kiss to what sent her over the edge. He was gentle, surprisingly as he was so aggressive towards anything else, plus Paul knew how to kiss. She deepened the kiss to accept him and being of the moment that she had finally got him.</p><p>As when Paul broke the kiss he pulled back and lent on the back of the sofa still staring at her and the possible outcome. She did react to him so she must have liked it but she was probably taken over by the alcohol and into the kiss itself. It didn't mean that she liked him, does it?</p><p>"Why did you do that" Dawn placed her hand over her mouth to where he kissed her and a blush rose on her cheeks. She really wanted to know why he did that and not asking him she would never know the answer.</p><p>"Erm…well you where talking to much and it was making my head hurt but don't see it as a shut you up kiss okay. I just think that you are pretty" He saw that her eyes sparkled to his compliment and her blush was going redder then it was previously. He did lie a bit there saying that it wasn't a shut up kiss because it was, though he didn't lie in saying that she was pretty because she was.</p><p>"B…but you're Paul?" she looked down to her hands not wanted to see his face. She was surprised that he called her pretty but was it just the intoxicating alcohol that was making him say that because he had never thought of her that way before, well not that she knew of.</p><p>"And what is that got to do with it. What can't I have emotions like everyone else or do you just see me as a heartless jerk?" He watched Dawn play with the hem of her dress and her lips where pressed together. He knew that she was trying to think of a comeback to that but it's true. He thought that she was different and that she didn't judge him for the way he was. Over the years he has somewhat came to realise that there where more emotions than anger but he only used them when completely necessary, and this was one of those times.</p><p>Dawn looked up from her hands to his eyes and saw that he indeed was looking a bit hurt from are acquisition but it was meant that she had never thought Paul would do that sort of thing not that he had no emotions because if he didn't then that kiss wouldn't have been amazing. "No that's not what I meant. I mean it's you and then there's me and I thought you hated me?"</p><p>Paul sighed and swept his hair back "if I hated you, do you think I would be sitting here now with you?" She shook her head "No" was all she could say to that and kept her head down once again on embarrassment.</p><p>"Sorry for kissing you without asking first I know that must have been a shock considering that we don't know each other that well" Dawn looked back up to him a saw that he was genuine and gentlemanly about this. He was apologising again for something he has done wrong again to her. He really had changed since he was a kid and for some reason that made her infatuation so much more because he has grown up. She could see him for who he was and she liked it. She would never forget the younger self of him she used to dream about but now before her that boy had grown into something more.</p><p>"It's ok. But I want to ask you did you do it because you wanted to right?" Paul could she that she was nervous for asking this question. He noticed how she played with her hair and they way she was biting her bottom lip. "Of course I never do anything that I would never want to!" Dawn chuckled at his answer knowing that was true, he always did things for himself and if anyone said that he had to do something he would make an excuse that it wouldn't be worth it.</p><p>"That's true but because we have been drinking I thought that you did it because of that" Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose at her density. Didn't she realise that he never talks to girls and that he is indeed sitting her talking with her a GIRL that he so happened to kiss and she thinks it is because of the alcohol. Maybe she has spent too much time hanging out with Ash.</p><p>"I told you I never do anything I didn't want to. Plus I don't go around kissing random girls because I've had a few drinks. To tell you the truth you are only girl I have ever kissed!"<br/>Dawn wasn't shocked to hear that she was the first girl he kissed because she knew him well enough that he stood clear of any physical and emotional contact of anyone. She was happy to hear that it wasn't the alcohol that forced him to kiss her and that there must be feelings deep in his cold heart for her.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry for the accusation I just didn't think you liked me like that. In the past I was never talked to by you and if we did speak you would make a sly comment that would make me go over the edge to shout back at you" He smirked and gave off a deep chuckle.</p><p>"Oh Troublesome have you ever heard that when a boy picks on you it's not that he hates you but that he likes you and shows in a way that you would not make that guy weak. I have only figured it out now to why I did those things to you an no one else, well part from Ketchum but he's an idiot"</p><p>It was true; she had watched films and read books about it. It's always the boy or in some cases the girl that picks on a person that they like just to speak to them everyday and to be around them, but in the end of the film or the book that person was always found out to like them and in the end get together.</p><p>Dawn had a hard time taking it all in. Paul liked her when they where younger but his younger self took control and transferred those feelings into smirky remarks just so he could talk to her and never showing how he really felt. So after all this time of 8 years they both liked each other and never did anything about it.</p><p>"I like you too" Dawn slipped out but she didn't care this was all or nothing and now that she knew what he felt about her she knew that he wouldn't deny her feelings.<br/>Paul stared surprisingly at her and of the realisation that she liked him too but what the hell was he so shocked about this she kissed him back and he full well knew that Dawn was of class and would never kiss anyone that didn't mean anything to her. His brain was figuring why she did like him though, he was crude, distant and emotionless but this beautiful girl in front of him just admitted that she like him, Paul!</p><p>"Why and when did you like me?" Dawn fiddled with her hair trying to figure the right answer to his question "Erm…well I think it was the first time we met. I thought you where cute and mysterious but I hated your attitude when I finally found what you where about…" He growled to that but it was true, he wasn't the best people person so he shouldn't really object to what she said.</p><p>"…But over the months of bumping into each other I saw why you were that way and saw you for what you were inside, determined and strong willed for that much I respected you and for some reason I couldn't help but have feelings for you" She now looked in to her lap of embarrassment trying to hide her blush from him.</p><p>That was it that was all he needed to hear. She was the first person to see what he was about and he didn't have to say anything. She knew he always wanted to go further than anyone else and do it his own way; also Dawn liked him despite what she had seen him do and any other girl would have run a mile but here a girl was sticking by his side talking to him and telling him she liked him in spite of of those cruel things he has done.</p><p>Paul smiled for the first time in his life, a crooked one but a smile. Dawn couldn't believe was she had just seen Paul was smiling and even though it wasn't a perfect one it was his smile and she was just glad that she got to see it other than his usual smirk.</p><p>Paul leaned closer to her hoping this time nothing would distract him for what he wanted and he wanted Dawn. Closer and closer he got towards her and she complied by doing the same towards him and he knew that both of them really wanted this. When their faces come close to each other, their noses touched briefly before the lips. When the lips touched is when all of the past memories where washed with this new found desire to hold and touch each other.</p><p>At first the kiss was soft so that both of them could get used to each other but after a minute or so they heated it up to a forceful level to when Paul decided to let his tongue have a go to. He licked her bottom lips to ask for entrance to which she complied with a moan so he took full advantage and used his tongue against hers to seek dominance.<br/>They seemed to be going like that for about an hour to them but it was only a couple of minutes. People around the room where starring in their direction as their lack of humane towards their surroundings. The two that were staring in shock the most was May and her rival, Drew.</p><p>"Omg what is she doing! I know that guy she's kissing I thought she hated him?" May shook her head with a stunned look all the while staring at her friend suck the face off some guy she hated, or thought she hated.</p><p>"Oh come on airhead do you think that she would kiss him if she hated him? You know Dawn better than anyone, she wouldn't do that!" Drew said beside her and thinking how stupid his rival was to believe that Dawn would kiss someone she loathed.</p><p>"I know but she would said if she liked anyone, were best friends!" May growled towards her rival. Drew shrugged his shoulders "well maybe you are best friends but sometimes people like to keep secrets to themselves" May crossed her arms in annoyance for Dawn keeping secrets from her but Drew was right, even if she didn't want to admit it but people do like to keep something to themselves.</p><p>"Yeh like some green haired idiot I know that gives roses to my Pokémon but I know they are really for me. What's with that?" Drew blushed slightly, thanking Arceus that there was dim lighting in the room and she couldn't see the blush on his face.</p><p>"They really are for your Pokémon; they do all the hard work and pull off these beautiful moves. You're just an instructor" He flicked his hair out of his eyes in his smug way that he knew gets on the brunette's nerves.</p><p>"Yeah whatever grass head but I help them get to that level and tell them what moves work together so in a way you just thanked me" May smirked.</p><p>"In your dreams, or maybe you do see me in your dreams. You seem quite fascinated by the rose thing so…" before Drew could continue that May smacked him over the head "eww would I ever see you in my dreams you creep, you egotistical, stuck up, green headed jerk!"</p><p>It was true that he was all those things but May loved him for reasons she couldn't explain. For some reason see looked beyond all that and saw the other side of him, the guy, since the first time they met that captured her heart.</p><p>"Oww May that hurt" Drew rubbed his head hoping the pain of May's forceful hit would subside.</p><p>"What the hit or the insults!" she smirked again, glad to know that she hurt him well enough to get him to whine.</p><p>"Both"</p><p>"Oh well you'll live. Anyway I'm not standing her watching my best friend get off with some guy so…"</p><p>"What are you jealous?" Drew interrupted and wiggled his eyebrows towards May. May shot a look towards him thinking that she would hit him again, but then she had an idea.</p><p>"Well now that you mentioned it…there was this one guy I talked to earlier and he seemed interested in me. Maybe he might want to have a little fun" Once May finished what she said she couldn't help but chuckle at her rivals face. It was shocked and jealous at the same time.</p><p>May walked off into the crowds of people to get her rival to react to her comment, to which he did and ran after her "Hey May maybe we should just get a drink or something instead!" May couldn't help but chuckle at Drew's jealousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter to 'Alcoholic punch and old feelings' and the Lemon chapter. So would advise that people under the legal age not to read this! There might be some OCCness with Paul in this chapter but I hope it's to your liking.<br/>I don't own the character but I do own the plot of the story.<br/>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn and Paul decided that it was time the air was most necessary at this point as it had been a while since they had any. Dawn pulled back breathless and then bit her bottom lip, staring at the guy she just broke away from. Paul was also staring into the eyes of Dawn, captivated by her beauty.</p><p>"So erm…" Dawn couldn't think of anything to say. All of the words she had in her brain had left her to fend for herself. She still couldn't believe that she had just made out with Paul and she was also surprised that he was amazing at kissing. She knew what she wanted to say to him but it might sound too fast or drunken to him but maybe he might agree. She's had a few drinks but from all the intenseness of them locked in the passion of the kiss, the alcohol now had left her system.</p><p>"…I have a room here for the night and erm…I was wondering if you…wanted to come with me?" Paul looked at Dawn with the look of amazement and confusion. He knew he wanted this girl and fought everything in his mind not to just pounce on her right there, but he had restraint. The thing is here he was trying to be a gentlemen and this girl was offering herself to him? Should he go or should he be the one that took advantage of a girl that had a few drinks.</p><p>"Well you don't have to if you don't want. I knew it might be a bit fast, stupid Dawn!" she mentally hit herself in knowing that she was being unreasonable and it was fast to take it to the new level, they weren't even dating! Paul sighed "I never said no now did I" she brightened up her face with hope towards him.</p><p>"So would you?" instead of saying anything he leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips and then departed with a Paul smile on his face. Dawn was happy that he was going to go though with this. She got up from her place on the sofa, straighten out her clothes and looked at Paul.</p><p>He got up as well and then followed her towards the stairs "are we going to say goodnight to the loser then" Dawn turned round and faced him "well no…he might be busy talking with other people and I really don't want him to know about this yet" she motioned her finger to her then Paul. He nodded and continued to follow her to her allocated bedroom.<br/>Once up into the allocated bedroom Dawn had for the night, Paul wasted no time to kiss her again. He knew this time that no one was watching so he could go full out with what he had wanted to do to this girl the moment he set eyes on her. He cupped her face with his hands, looking into her blue orbs and went in. He gently kissed her first then he deepened it and went straight in with his tongue.</p><p>Dawn moan in delight as Paul was taking control of this situation like he always done and she didn't think that it would change in this situation. As they were getting heated up, they subconsciously moved towards the bed all the while never stopping what they where doing.</p><p>Paul pushed Dawn on the bed and he straddled her still kissing but adjusting himself so his legs where either side of Dawn and his hands where now on either side of her head. Paul broke off the kiss to which Dawn whimpered about the loss of attention but moaned as Paul went to her neck and tenderly kissed it. He kissed and bit her neck and sucking it like it was one of his favourite candy. He had never done this before but fucking loved the way it was making Dawn moan, and when she moaned his pants got tighter and growled to the discomfort.</p><p>He moved to the other side of her neck now and moved his left hand to massage her clothed breast. He really wanted to discard her clothes, the need for him to rip her clothes off and have his way with her.</p><p>Dawn was on the edge of passion as Paul was sucking her neck that she thought he would never possibly do but it felt amazing. When he bit her she would moan and then that would get one from him and the vibration from the moan tingled her neck that sent shivers of ecstasy down her spine. He was now roaming down to her breast and she cursed that she was clothed, she needed to feel his hands on her skin, she needed him!</p><p>Paul moved his right hand down Dawn's back to reach for the zipper of her dress that was stopping him to further his exploration of the beautiful beauty that was in front of him. Dawn obliged by lifting her back all the while never parting from the lips that where giving her incredible feelings to her neck.</p><p>When Paul reached the zipper he pulled it down till it couldn't move no more. He broke off the kisses from Dawn's neck "You need to slip out of it" Dawn nodded. Paul moved to the side so she could wiggle her way out of her dress and to then chuck it on the floor and took her shoes off as well. Paul was baffled by the sight before him, this girl and half naked in front of him, he could believe it. Never in his life would he thought that a girl would want to be around him but here she was a girl that liked him from the beginning and he was to dense to notice.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Dawn gazed up to him with her sweet face of confusion wondering why he stopped to stare at her. "You're perfectly beautiful" he stated and Dawn couldn't help to blush, it was probably the first ever compliment she had ever got from him and he meant it genuinely. Paul thought it was unfair that Dawn was half naked when he had a full set of clothes on. He unbuttoned his shirt and then discarded it on the floor with Dawn's dress.</p><p>Dawn was flabbergasted to see that he was well muscled but she knew that it shouldn't have been no surprise as he worked to the bone with his training. She thanked Arceus that all of his heartless training paid off and he gave himself a body of a god.</p><p>Paul kissed Dawn again and moved his hands to take off the pink lacy bra that was left. Before he unclipped her bra, he looked at her hoping to get the approval for him to continue. He may be heartless sometimes but he had full respect for women and there privacy, if Dawn didn't want to continue then he would have to respect her wishes.</p><p>Dawn nodded to his look noting him that he could carry on to take off her bra. Paul flicked the clip at the back and was amazed that he did it in his first time, ha beat that Reggie! He slid the strips of her shoulder and removed the last of the cloth that the restricted him from seeing those perfect assets she possessed.</p><p>Once the bra was now on the floor with the rest of the clothes, Dawn blushed and tried to hide her breasts from him in embarrassment. She wasn't used to someone other then herself to see her naked and she couldn't get it out of her head that it was Paul that was looking at her.</p><p>Paul pushed her hands away gently "please don't do that, you are beautiful". Dawn blushed harder and placed her hands into his purple hair running her fingers through his silky purple locks signalling her gratitude for his second compliment. Dawn was surprised that Paul moaned to her gesture of playing with his hair and Dawn giggled to his un-Paul like reaction. Paul thought that he wasted too much time ogling at her and that he wanted to show her how much she is to him.</p><p>He leaned down and took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked it. Dawn felt herself tingle as Paul was sucking and licking away at her breast. She couldn't have imagined it being any better than what she was feeling now; he was so gentle and caring something that she thought he never was. He massaged the right breast so it wasn't left out and gained higher moans from Dawn. He loved the way she moaned and panted, he knew he was doing something right in his lack of experience and continued on to pleasure her in the way she so deserved it.</p><p>He then switched places and took her right nipple in his mouth and massaged the left one. Dawn moved her lower body to grind her left leg to Paul's groin in her state of pleasure which earned a groan from him. The vibration from his moan travelled through Dawn's breast all the way to her lower regions that were now getting wetter every second Paul worked his magic.</p><p>Paul lifted his head up off her nipple with a juicy pop and Dawn pouted to the disappointment of the pleasure leaving her. She then moaned when Paul kissed between her breasts all the way to her abdomen, mentally cursing the leftover underwear that was in his way. When he was kissing around the waistband of her panties, Paul moved his hands to the elastic and tugged slowly to remove what was left to see this girl fully naked. Once he removed the last of Dawn's undergarments and discarded them on the floor with the rest he slowly kissed further towards her sex.</p><p>Dawn shivered to the touch of Paul gradually going further to a place that has never been touched by another human being. She loved the feeling of his kisses grazing over her body and she thought that nothing could beat the pleasure that Paul was giving her at this minute.</p><p>Paul licked at her nub towards the middle of her vagina gaining more moans from Dawn. Paul smirked at her reaction and was so glad that he was doing this right. She bucked her hips so the Paul's tongue could go further into her sex to get as much pleasure she could. Paul complied and did what Dawn wanted; he went deeper and licked harder. She moaned more and thrusted harder towards his pleasuring.</p><p>Dawn screamed Paul's name in ecstasy becoming closer to her climax. She panted and moved her lower body, she couldn't hold on much longer. As she released herself, the juices followed from her and Paul licked them up hungrily. "Wow I never thought you would taste so good" He smirked at her. She blushed from the embarrassment of letting herself go and acting weak in front of him. He just chuckled and kissed her belly to calm her.</p><p>Dawn brushed it off and sat up from where she was laying. She gave him a cute smile and ran her fingers though his hair again. He moaned to the feeling her fingers playing with his hair. He'd never admit to anyone that if they played with his hair was is indeed his soft spot but for Dawn he didn't care, he loved the way she played with it.</p><p>She grabbed Paul's shoulders and pushed him on the bed once where she was laying just before and kissed him. He smirked to her kiss for her abruptness and dominance towards him. It was so different from when moments ago she was blushing because of him, but now she was showing her strong side. She was always like that, cute one minute and strong the next. Paul didn't mind that he was taken over by a girl, he loved it! Especially when this girl was naked and straddling him wanting to do things to him he has never experienced before.</p><p>Dawn kissed Paul's neck like he had done to her but more gentler and delicate than what he did. Paul didn't complain though, he liked what she was doing to him. It made him feel alive, more then what any battle would do and that was saying something! She kissed lower to over his muscles and gradually towards his abdomen. Dawn stopped and looked to where she had got to. The waistband of Paul's pants where clearly in the way, she cursed wanting to get rid of them.</p><p>He gave off a deep chuckle to the look of Dawn's face knowing that she wanted to take off his pants but was so innocent that she didn't know she could do it. "Would you like me to get rid of them for you" Dawn looked to Paul's eyes. She nodded, biting her lip so cutely but inside she was hitting herself for being too weak but the look he gave her he didn't mind, he wanted to help her.</p><p>Dawn shuffled back so he could get off the bed and undo the button on his pants. Slowly they travelled down his well toned legs. Dawn couldn't help but stare at them; she wiped some drool that was slowly leaving her mouth at her captivated look. Glad that he didn't see her act that way, she would have completely died right then. Once the pants and shoes where off and now discarded on the floor, Paul placed a finger at the waistband of his boxers and looking at Dawn. She nodded for him to continue to get rid of the remaining clothing that was keeping from her and the goal she so wanted. He smirked and pulled of the last of what he had left.</p><p>Well if he didn't see her drool before he sure did now. It wasn't that he was largely equipped like some freaks she read about in books and thought, were they really true, but he was a pretty big and she wondered how the heck it would fit in her. Dawn couldn't help but hang her mouth open at the size and the amazement that she had finally seen one in person (books didn't count ;)). Paul smirked to Dawn's loss of words and function.</p><p>He thought that maybe he should make some action if she couldn't do it, so he got up on the bed again, all the while Dawn followed with her line of vision. He sat in the place where he was lying before. He placed his hands on either side of her face and moved in for a passionate kiss. Dawn forgot all about her loss of words and worked with Paul to deepen the kiss. He gradually slid down so he was now lying on the bed and Dawn moved with him.</p><p>They were finally both naked and could feel their skin rubbing together, a shock of electricity could be felt when Paul moved his hands to Dawn's ass. She jumped a bit to the feeling but all the while never breaking from the passionate kiss. He was getter harder by the second and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take of not feeling her completely. He moaned to the displeasure of his aching member and grinded his hips to hers to let her know that he was, indeed ready.</p><p>She broke off from the kiss staring into his dark eyes and noticed that he was on the edge of passion an emotion she had never seen before in him or anyone else. She knew right there that he wanted her and she wanted him. She gave him another cute smile and a nod to tell she was ready as well.</p><p>With the confirmation he wanted, he flipped her over with ease so now that she was lying on the bed and he was on top. Before he could continue he got off the bed and went over to the discarded clothes and amongst them and found his pants with his wallet in the back pocket.</p><p>Dawn was confused to what he was doing but when Paul pulled out a foiled packet from inside his wallet her face softened. A condom. He came prepared, like always. Analysing every situation. She was happy that he had the responsibly to remember something like that and glad that she wouldn't be a mother so early on in her years. It meant that he respected her and cared for her, it felt nice.</p><p>She smiled at him and he smirked back wondering back over to the bed with the packet in hand. He knelt on the bed, opened the condom packet and then placed it on his erected member. Dawn shivered to the realisation of what was about to happen, she knew that she wanted to do this but was told that for the first time it would hurt. She didn't want to seem weak in front of him, she was a strong girl, plus he was here to help her, right? Paul caught on to Dawn's uneasiness and kissed her temple "It's going to be alright. I know it's going to hurt at first but only of a little bit. I'll be gentle". Dawn felt at ease with his words "Thank you".</p><p>He slowly kiss her fears away and gently moved his member the opening of her vagina. Gradually moving till he could feel it nearly completely in. Dawn could feel it slowly moving in until it stopped at a barrier. She knew from that moment that this was the part she wasn't looking forward to, the pain. Paul pushed in a bit more and Dawn's face scrunched up to the oncoming pain. He lent down to kiss her cheek for comfort and to tell her he was there for her. There was more pain and Dawn winced, digging her nails into his back. He didn't seem to mind she had every right to hurt him as he was hurting her but soon the nail digging had softened and he looked to her face. It had changed to scrunched to gaining pleasure. He moved his hips more frequently but still slow enough that he would cause her more pain.</p><p>Dawn moaned to the new pleasure and thought all that pain was worth it in the end. "Faster" she groaned to Paul, wanting to more out of the new experience she could. Paul smirked and complied with her and bucked his hips faster. She panted and moaned this was the best thing she has ever felt in her life better than winning contests.</p><p>Paul groaned to the feeling that was slowly building inside of him. He knew that he close to his climax and by the look on Dawn's face she was too. He went faster, Dawn moaned harder. Thrusting back and forwards. Dawn could feel her incoming orgasm in the pit of her stomach "Oh Paul I'm gunna…"</p><p>"Me too…" he kissed roughly on her lips. He bucked his hips a few more times before he couldn't take it no more. "Dawn!" He screamed her name and she did his as they climaxed together. His hot seamen shot in to the condom and filled it right to the brim. Dawn was panting trying to get back her breath. He got off from her and discarded the used condom into the bin and lay back down next to Dawn.</p><p>"Wow that was amazing! Are good at everything you do" Dawn turned to Paul still red in the face from screaming his name so loud; she hoped that no one heard them. Oh well if they did, she had the best night of her life with the guy she had wanted for so long.</p><p>"Of course. I never go under 100%" He smirked and Dawn giggled to his big headedness and slightly punched his shoulder. Paul chuckled to her and turned over to give her a quick kiss on the lips.</p><p>Once they calmed down, Dawn realised something she had never heard Paul do "Hey Paul you said my name!" He smiled at her and brushed a bit of hair that hugged the side of her cheek and placed it behind her ear "Of course, you can't forget the name of the woman that you love, now can you?" Dawn's eyes shot wide to what he just said to her. He loved her, but they have only spoken to each other openly tonight. Could he develop such strong feelings that quickly for her? She had loved him for years; she knew that for a fact but so was shocked that he had said it first.</p><p>He watched over her confused face and knew what she was thinking in her head. He knew that she was going over the face that he said the world 'love' so easily towards her that she might be questioning why. He knew that he did in fact love her even before tonight but only came to realised those feelings bottled up inside came out when he had saw her again. He really did love her.</p><p>"It's true Dawn. I said I would never say anything that I didn't mean." She softened her gaze "I love you too" and a small smile became on her face. It felt so good to say that to him after so many years of thinking that maybe being rejected, but here she was confessing her love to him and he was returning the favour.</p><p>He hugged her close and smelled her sweet smelling shampooed hair. He could get used to this. After hard training sessions he would love to come home to this beautiful girl and hold her till morning came again. Yup that would be perfect.</p><p>After 10 minutes or so they both drifted off to sleep, alcohol now gone from their system, happily holding each other with no care what the future might bring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End <br/>A/N: It's the end of my first ever Lemon FanFiction. Hope you guys liked it, as I enjoyed writing it.<br/>Please give reviews to tell me what you thought of it.<br/>Thanks</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys liked. In the next one is the Lemon. Like I said it's my first attempt at writing one of these so be nice in reviewing.<br/>Please review what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>